Talk:Memory Alpha personnel
Species The "Tellarite" doesn't really look like a TOS-Tellarite at all (nose, hands). Was that guy called a Tellarite in the episode, or should we assume that he belongs to a different species? -- Cid Highwind 14:51, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I too doubt that this is a Tellarite: Look at his hand, TOS Tellarites had only three fingers/claws -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 14:53, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Looks more like a Rhaandarite, if we were going to start guessing. Jaf 15:20, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC)Jaf ::: Seems to me the make-up department got a little lazy for the 5 second shot of a tellarite. Why invest the time and money at the end of a dead series on makeup for a dead character? I really dont think this is worth over analyzing. --Gvsualan 17:21, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::::I agree though, that's not a Tellarite. Also agree with it looks like a Rhaandarite, but I think it's unlikly they designed that make up during the series. Couldn't the image just say "Memory Alpha technicians" or something? (Also, isn't over-analyzing the minute and pointless details what star treks really all about...After the whole morals and way to live by thing :-) )-AJHalliwell 17:38, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) Well, I think it would be "overanalyzing" to call some guy with a forehead (but without any further Tellarite-like makeup) a Tellarite, unless he really was called a Tellarite on-screen (in which case the makeup error should be noted). Otherwise, I suggest to move this image to simply File:Memory Alpha technicians.jpg. -- Cid Highwind 18:15, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Indeed... he looks more like Herman Munster than a Tellarite! All he needs is a bolt through his neck. zsingaya 20:18, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Here is another angle of that shot - File:Tellarite and Andorian technicians.jpg. I'm fine with changing it to Memory Alpha technician -- but I would still like to see it noted that he may be a Tellarite. Seeing that 1) three-fingers v. five-fingers is already a preexisting debate with the existance of five-fingered Tellarites in ENT; 2) He did appear to have extra hairy hands, and wore the reused Tellarite goatee and hairpiece from (minus the hairy eyebrows; plus an odd forehead (perhaps looking odd because there is no hairy eyebrows covering it); and 3) because it is also mentioned here . ::On a side note, just to play devil's advocate for the "make-up" department, there has obviously been significant changes in consistantly in "make-up" designs for these aliens over the years, just look at the above link. People seem to forget there is a fine line between what is "real" and what is "fiction" in explaining situations (i.e. those working for Trek -- make-up artists, model/FX people, writers -- are not infallible) -- and that some things have to be explained with "real" life explainations, rather than "fictional" explainations. The numerous variations in Andorians over the past 40 years is a prime example of that! Either way, if indeed the Tellarite in question was intended to be a Tellarite or not, it should also be pointed out that the 'laziness' was already beginning to show in the "make-up" of the Tellarite inmate from , who was identified as a Tellarite, and who clearly had a significantly different facial "make-up" design (File:Tellarite inmate.jpg) than the Tellarite from (File:Gav.jpg). It should also be noted that it is fairly common knowledge in behind-the-scenes texts that the "make-up" budget during TOS Season 3 was signficantly cut. --Gvsualan 21:25, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) :It seems strange though, doesn't it, because the make-up in File:Gav.jpg is obviously a full-face mask. Why didn't they simply re-use that mask for File:Tellarite inmate.jpg? My guess it was probably lost or stolen, or even thrown away by mistake and they didn't have enough budget to make a new mask. zsingaya 21:29, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) ---- I reuploaded the image and moved this talk page to its new filename. I also removed all references to Tellarite - the consensus of this discussion was that the poor technician is not one of them. -- Cid Highwind 21:24, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::: Just wanted to add that the Tellarite pictured here, from , has 5 fingers as well. --Alan del Beccio 11:06, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC)